


Picture Perfect

by AngelWithAStory



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Detective Noir, Drabble, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: “What do you need?”Keyleth dug in her pocket for a second and pulled out a crumpled, folded picture. She stepped forwards and held it out for Vex to take. But Vex didn't move to take it.“Please,” Keyleth said, her voice strained as her hand shook very slightly, “you need to see this.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just came back from a weeks holiday in New York, and I must admit... I now completely understand why detective stories are set in New York-esque cities after listening to a saxophone player busking one night walking through Times Square. 
> 
> And yes, that's an oddly specific scene

Someone knocked on the door.

Their silhouette told no truths through the frosted glass. The words ‘ _VESSAR DETECTIVE SERVICES_ ’ sat like a block over the shadow’s shoulders.

“Come in.” The woman in the chair said, putting her phone down on the table. Face down.

The rusty hinges gave way and a woman stepped through. Young. Pretty. Kind eyes. Too innocent to be hanging around these parts by herself.

Still, Vex sat up in her chair and paid attention. There weren't many reasons why Keyleth Ashari would visit her in the middle of the night. Not after all that happened. Not after all she did.

“Vex? I'm really sorry to disturb you this late at night,” Keyleth said, letting the door shut behind her. The click was loud in the barren room.

Keyleth was so out of place in Vex’s office. Too bright and too full of life. The closest thing that could have been compared to her was the wilting plant in the corner of the room.

The only light came from the streetlights through the window behind Vex, and the small, yellow desk lamp. Yet somehow, Vex could see that Keyleth hadn't changed a bit. Not like _she_ had.

“It's fine,” Vex said, leaning back in her chair enough to feign nonchalance, “I’m more curious how you knew where to find me.”

That much was true.

This office as it was, had only existed for the better part of a month.

Vex hadn't spoken to Keyleth for almost a year.

“Your brother told me where to find you.” Keyleth said. She sounded apologetic.

“Of course he did.” Vex was lucky to see her brother once every two weeks, not for lack of trying on his part. She should have known that he would still keep Keyleth in her life, somehow. Vex sighed and put Vax out of her mind. “What do you need?”

Keyleth dug in her pocket for a second and pulled out a crumpled, folded picture. She stepped forwards and held it out for Vex to take. But Vex didn't move to take it.

“Please,” Keyleth said, her voice strained as her hand shook very slightly, “you need to see this.”

Vex was scared now.

She leaned forward and took the picture. Keyleth clasped her hands together in front of her tightly.

The picture was grainy. Lightened to make out the details. Roughened around the edges from being handled. Thin paper and tiny rips from being passed around.

Vex dropped the picture.

It was security footage. A still picture from a crowded street. (One Vex knew well, if the sign in the background was any indication.) People bustled about. It had been focused and zoomed in on one person.

White hair. Wire-rimmed glasses. Dark blue jacket. Light blue eyes.

“It's him.” Keyleth said. She had tears in her eyes, and hugged herself for comfort.

“That's not possible.” Vex said finally, laying the picture on her desk and smoothing it out. “Where did you get this?”

“Pike. She thought she saw him the other night and called Allura. She was the one who got access to the security cameras and got this.” Keyleth said, pointing to the picture.

“And then Allura called you?” Vex asked.

“Pike did.”

“So why did you come to me?” Vex could feel all those buried emotions starting to make themselves felt. She hated it.

She didn't want to think about him again. It had been painful to lose him the first time. To get Percy _back_ only to lose him again…

“Because I need you, Vex.” Keyleth said. “ _We_ need you. If anyone can find him and bring him back to us, it's you. _Please_ Vex.”

Keyleth was across the desk now, grasping Vex’s hands in hers.

“Vex, you have to bring him home to us.” Keyleth begged.

“Percy _left_ , Keyleth.” Vex hardened her voice. “He left all of us without a single word and we had to figure shit out by _ourselves._ If he's been gone this long, then that's because he didn't want to be found. What makes you think he'll let us find him this time?”

“Because you left us too, Vex.” Keyleth said. She sounded so sure. So like she used to be. “When Percy left, you might as well have left with him for all we've seen of you this last year. And now he's back! He's back and you can find him. You've found people with less information than a picture, Vex. Percy _wants_ to be found now.”

“Get out.”

Keyleth’s face fell. She stood up, and gathered herself.

“And Keyleth?” Vex said, picking up the picture once more. She waited until Keyleth turned to look at her. “Tell my brother to meet me at the Herd of Storms tomorrow for lunch. You as well.”

Vex tried not to smile as Keyleth’s whole face lit up. She reached forwards and gently took Vex’s head in her hands. Vex let her kiss her forehead.

“ _Thank you, Vex._ ” Keyleth whispered.

“Thank me when he's back.” Vex said, gently removing Keyleth’s hands from her head.

Vex sat back in her chair and waited for Keyleth to leave. The door’s click was loud and Vex was suddenly aware of a crushing loneliness that had plagued her for nearly a year.

The phone on the desk began to ring. It scared her for a moment, shattering the quiet.

Vex put the picture down, exchanging it for the phone.

Unknown number.

That was strange.

Vex answered. She brought the phone to her ear.

“ _Hello dear_.” The unfamiliar voice said. “ _Do you want your precious little Percy back?_   _Come and find him."_

The line went dead.

**Author's Note:**

> ayyyyy I don't know how to continue this or if I even should but something tells me I will ayyyyy
> 
> In case I never do finish this, also featuring:  
>  _Grog_ \- local Barkeep at the Herd of Storms. Known to double up as a bouncer, when needed. Almost pure muscle, but never turns his anger on someone who doesn't deserve it.   
> _Pike_ \- Grog’s sister and owner of the Herd of Storms. Manages the numbers and keeps the alcohol flowing. Surprisingly strong, and has been known to join in - and end - many a bar fight.   
> _Scanlan_ \- Local conman. Can flirt the wallet, and pants, off anyone he desires. Knows everyone and can get any information he needs in under an hour, or your money back. Often found trying to flirt with Pike at the Herd of Storms.   
> _Kaylie_ \- The BEST pickpocket in Emon. Scanlan’s daughter and just as charming, when she wants to be. Can often be found in the corner of the Herd of Storms, watching the crowd.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm [queenmoggy](http://queenmoggy.tumblr.com/) on tumblr if you want to yell at me for not continuing this  
>  


End file.
